Weak
by strawbella
Summary: another MikanxNatsume songfic. and now it's Mikan POV. Mikan realises she likes Natsume, but she is too shy to admit it. events occured that made them closer. will she ever admit it?


**Gakuen alice songfic: Weak by Jojo**

Author's notes: hey guys! I'm back in the house! anyway, thanks for those who reviewed and read my first songfic 'I just want you to know' and now here I am with another one. this time it's mostly Mikan's POV. and i also want you to know that I'm planning to work on a new story and this time it's not a songfic! What do you guy's think about this: **Battle of the bands- Alice academy style?** anyway, tell what you think about it and if you like it I'll definitely do it! so, please read and review! Astig ka Pinoy!

_I don't know what it is that you've done to me_

_But it has caused me to acting such a crazy way_

_Whatever it is that you do_

_When you do what you're doing_

_It's a feeling that I want to stay_

It had been almost 3 years now since a nullification alice entered the academy. For some, they thought that this nullification girl is nothing but a trouble maker. they hated her, they despise her, especially the flame alice. When Mikan, the nullification alice entered the academy, her only purpose was to meet her best friend Hotaru Imai, the invention alice. On her way to the academy, Natsume Hyugga, the flame Alice, attacked her. From that day they became enemies. But just like what they say, time heals all wounds, the relationship of this two (I don't mean love relationship, the enemy- sort of relationship) had moved on to the next level. if before they would _really _ kill each other, now, they're like frenimies. Natsume would call her names, she would fight back, he will end up burning her hair and take a peek at her undergarment, typical for the two of them.

Then came a day that Natsume didn't tease her, though it sounds odd (yeah, it does) she misses the way she treats him. Of course Mikan, being dense and all doesn't know why she feels that way. It's as if a day without Natsume is incomplete. She searched and searched, but she didn't find him until he bumped onto someone. Their faces were near each other, then she suddenly jumped out of shock when she realized it was Natsume._ "where were you?" she asked. "why should i tell you?" was his reply. then he left her. "why was I looking for him anyway? come on Mikan! you're losing your sanity!"_

_'Coz my heart starts beating triple time_

_With thoughts of loving you on my mind_

_I can't figure out just what to do_

_When the cause and cure is you..._

the next she suddenly came up with an intriguing question: Could she be in love with Natsume? hope so...

She enteres the classroom with an unnusual silence, she was bothered by something, _to be or not to be, that is the question _(hehe) she tried so hard not to make it obvious, but in times like this, she's not a good actress. then out of the blue, "oi, polka-dots! what's going on with you lately huh?" she knew that voice, that voice who was the root of her problem. she looked up and tried to smile at him, but not looking at him. she doesn't want to catch his tantalizing eyes, but unfortunately, she looked at them, she blushed madly and ran out of the classroom while saying "i am in deep need of a thinking right now!"

'What on earth is wrong with me! those eyes, and now my heart, it beats so fast! Man I hate this feeling, it's killing me! Am I really in love with that pervert? (a/n: say yes! say yes!), maybe it's just stress, yeah! it's just stress, phew!' she thought. then she remembered what happened yesterday, when their faces were near each other, she blushed again. 'I hate this feeling, maybe I'm sick or something, I should talk to someone right now' she thought again. And it's as if someone granted her wish, a person appeared before her.

_I get so weak on the knees_

_I can hardly speak_

_I'll lose all control_

_Then somehing takes over me_

_In a daze, you look so amazing_

_It's not a phase_

_I want you to stay with me_

_By my side, I swallow my pride_

_Your love is so sweet_

_It knocks me right off of my feet_

_Can't explain why your loving makes me weak..._

"Hey! Hotaru, just the person I was expecting" said Mikan. "Mikan, be honest with me, are you taking drugs? are you drunk?" asked Hotaru. Mikan was shocked at her question. Is that what her classmates think about her? "you're kidding right?" she asked. "does this look like I'm kidding?" she said in a serious tone. "Of course not, besides, I don't know where to buy one." she said jokingly. Hotaru was relieved by that. "so what's up with you?" she asked Mikan. "You see.. there's this feeling.." she said. "so you're in love with Natsume huh?" she said in an emotionless voice. Mikan jumped back and fell anime style. "what gave you that ridiculous idea?" "oh come on, only an idiot like you wouldn't notice that" "thanks, i really needed that" said Mikan. "so... are you gonna tell him?" she asked. "are you serious? just answering his question a while ago makes me feel like dying!.." "and besides, he doesn't even like me you know.." she continued. the two bestfriends became quiet. "But you still have to tell him Mikan..." said Hotaru. "It's not like you're asking him to love you back right?" then she looked at Mikan. "that's the thing Hotaru...

...I want him to love me also.. man this love thing is so hard" she ended with a fake smile.

_Time after time I have tried to fight_

_But your love is so strong it keeps holding on_

_Resistance is down whenever you're around_

_Pride's fading_

_In my condition, I don't want to be alone_

Days have passed and Mikan started to have her cool back again. she was glad everything's back to normal. though her feeling for him didn't change she thought of just hiding them for the sake of the both of them. It was dismissal, she has nothing better to do so she went to the lake near the academy. She started throwing stones while saying words like: 'what should I do?' 'I don't know what to do?' . Little does she know that Natsume was watching her from afar. He approached her. "hey, be nice to the stones, they're innocent you know" he said in a rather bored tone. Mikan kept her cool. "what are you doing here anyway?" "shouldn't I be asking the same question to you miss?" he replied. She glared at him. He smirked. " hey do you want to ride?" asked Mikan. she was pointing on a boat at the chore of the lake. Natsume hesitated at first, but with a series of annoying shouts, he agreed.

The two were silent at first. then, "What would you do if you had this feeling Natsume? the kind of feeling that makes you go crazy all of the time?" it took a while before he replied "If that feeling makes me crazy but it makes me smile, I'd keep that feeling" "whoa! is that you Hyugga?" she said teasingly. "shut up polka-dots!" with this Mikan became furious and ends up wretsling him. the boat became stable causing the two of them to fall on the water. "this is all your fault Sakura!" shouted natsume. the two of them rode the boat again. when they reached land. Mikan didn't utter a word. she was still in shock of Natsume shouting at her. she went to her room and changed her clothes.

_i have tried to fight it_

_no way can i deny it_

_your love so sweet_

_it knocks me off my feet_

She felt like crying. she wanted to hate him but she just can't, she just can't ( aww.. poor Mikan) she was sitting on the roof of the academy while staring at the stars. she sighed while admiring her beauty. in this vast universe, she was thankful that fate brought her to this academy. she started talking to herself about life, friends, family, and lastly, love. She kept quiet for a moment. she remembered natsume shouting at her. it was heart-breaking. "Why did you have to shout to me Hyugga? if only you know how hurtful that was. Why did you do this to me? making me fall for you and eventually breaking my heart without knowing it! man, i wonder if you ever have a conscience. What if I say to you that I love you huh? what will you say? be honest with me!" she said to herself.

"What if I say I love you too? would you forgive me?" said a familiar voice. It was none other than Natsume. It was a priceless momont for both of them, just in time for a meteor shower..

_oh... Can't explain why you loving makes me weak.._

Author's notes: well... what do you think? please review!


End file.
